


The Line

by inatshej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, College Student Stiles, Hopeful Ending, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Pining, Pining Derek, Power Imbalance, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sexual Fantasy, TA Derek, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatshej/pseuds/inatshej
Summary: They spend the whole hour discussing the topic. Both leave with the list of the books to read. The line between them, so clear before – Derek is a TA, Stiles is a student – becomes blurry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my studies and Former Employment, written by dragon_temeraire.

Shit. He has spent half of his class on a discussion with Stiles. Again.

He resists the temptation to say a good, cutting remark to Stiles and instead looks at the other students expectantly. Asks them for their opinion.

Nothing.

Next week, he decides to sit them in a circle, hoping it will facilitate the discussion. It only results in showing him the whole of Stiles, which-

he doesn't see.

On the next class, he just observes them before managing a lecture. Are they shy? Not interested? Unprepared?

He decides to give the students an essay to turn in, hoping it would be easier for them. Stiles isn't there when he gives the papers back, but appears during his office hours. They spend the whole 60 minutes discussing the topic. Both leave with the list of the books to read, different one for both of them. The line between them, so clear before – Derek is a TA, Stiles is a student – becomes blurry.

And that's when Stiles starts behaving differently. He doesn't talk as much as earlier and avoids Derek's gaze. Mybe he would even ask him about it, except it doesn't happen out right. It just slowly appears.

Next semester, they meet again. On this course they are supposed to do some actual research. When he comes closer to the group, he sees Stiles talking on his phone.

''No, Scott, it's not like that,'' he says and then turns, seeing Derek. ''Fuck, he's here'', he adds quietly, but Derek is focused on him enough to hear. ''I need to go.''

Stiles looks back at him and seems, out of all possibilities, sad.

It kind of does things to Derek. He reminds himself of the stuff he's done to check what caused Stiles to look at him like that.

He can't find a clear answer.

He feels guilty, as if he has dissapointed someone, Stiles, the students. He is supposed to be a TA, yet at the most basic level, he is still human with all the mistakes.

Stiles is always there, somewhere, not only at his classes, but also at the nearby cafe with his friend, Scott, he's heard, or on the corridor, just around.

He does participate in the classes, sometimes even more than the others, when the discussion is going really well, and Derek finds himself arguing with him again, just to see Stiles turning away in the middle, finishing the discussion, not quite solving the problem.

He wants to ask Stiles to stay behind after one of their classes to ask him what does that mean, or just to talk-

or to pin him to the wall, kiss him hard and bruising, feel Stiles' fingers in his hair, on his arms, roll his hips, listen to all the sounds he'd make, grip his hips to get them even closer, shove his thigh between Stiles' legs, get him over the edge, just to see Stiles kneel before him, feel his hot breath, see his tongue trailing his length, his red, plush lips around his cock-

He snaps his eyes open, tightens his fists to the point of pain, wills his mind to stay empty. He won't cross this line.

This time the students are much more prone to discussion and Derek isn't at the centre of attention the whole time. Thanks god, because he keeps glancing at Stiles before realising it and avoiding looking at him altogether.

Next week, he just sees Stiles' long fingers, his pale neck, his broad arms, his smile-

Jesus. He doesn't see that. He can't.

Stiles stays longer after one class and Derek, keeping a blank face, freaks out for a minute. Stiles asks for something and he tries to answer as well as he can, struggling to keep his focus when Stiles licks his lips, then bites the lower one.

He snaps his eyes up and finishes the answer.

Stiles smiles, thanks, turns around.

Derek does not look at his back.

Stiles says goodbye, closing the door and Derek can see the way Stiles slides his hand down his neck.

He grips his desk harder.

The last weeks are better. Stiles finally speaks as much as he used to, Derek is getting better at ignoring everything of Stiles, even if his eyes sometimes stay too long fixed on the way he combs his hair with his hand, leaving it messy.

Derek informs the students to send the essay summarising the research they've made on his mail or bring it to him during his office hours.

Stiles is the only person to come to his office. He leaves his essay, Derek thanks him, and Stiles says, ''The semester ends in two weeks.''

''Yes,'' Derek answers, not quite sure what Stiles means by that.

Stiles looks straight at him, then bites his lip.

Derek has no idea how he ends up staring at it.

''Um,'' starts Stiles.

Derek snaps his eyes up. He feels bad and, somewhat nervous, starts playing with the pen in his hands.

Stiles observes it. Or does he? Derek slides his fingers down the pen slowly.

Stiles looks up at him, then away and blushes.

Derek stands up, can't tear his eyes off of Stiles. ''The semester ends in two weeks,'' he repeats.

Stiles licks his lips and nods.

''I will be in the cafe then, around noon.''

Stiles gapes at him. ''Yeah,'' he starts, his cheeks pink. ''Yeah, me too.''

Derek smiles brightly at Stiles' hopeful eyes.

The line between them is blurry again, unclear. But at the most basic level, they are still humans with all their opportunities.

 


End file.
